Black Moon, Dark Shadow
by Jumeljoo
Summary: Miyuki knows many secrets. Sent to a certian school under special command on an apocalypse day just what is she hiding this time? When a certain childhood memory and nightmares plauge her Takashi is always there. Who is she? TakashixOC T for gore/language
1. Death Day

TAKASHI POV

Takashi sighed as he left his home already on the way to school. Thoughts and memories of Rei filled his mind as they usually did. Recently she'd dumped him for Hisashi, his friend. Now his thoughts had begun to linger on the promise they'd made long before. How would she fulfill it now? Or more importantly, did she even want to? He closed his eyes for a moment entering his own bliss. Memories of when they were young began to spring up and her laughter filled his ears. Where was that Rei? He'd sure as hell like to know.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he entered school campus, when it came to Rei, he sighed more often than usual, but the unusual sight before him, confused him. An exchange student at this time of year? As weird as it seemed, a black limo was parked in front of the school grounds, apparently, the new 'guests' had just arrived as well as he did. He must have missed the car pulling in while thinking of Rei. Another sigh. This girl would kill him.

All limo doors opened simultaneously, and the first people he noticed were men. They wore black suits with a plain white shirt under them. Their eyes were covered with dark shades and ear pieces clung to their jackets and ears. Who the hell was this student? He couldn't help but think these men had stepped out of a movie as the role of bodyguard. They were both bald and both held grim expressions on their faces.

Finally, Takashi's eyes scanned over the last person, most likely the exchange student. All thoughts of Rei were put aside as he stared at the young girl. She looked to be no older than he. She had black locks so light it seemed they even held a tint of blue. Maybe it was just sunlight, he didn't know, and didn't care. A strip of her hair overlapped her right shoulder, tied neatly with a thin red ribbon. Her eyes were a dark shade of purple that seemed deeper than the ocean itself. Her attire was different than most, so it was safe to assume, she'd just arrived today. She wore a white collared button up undershirt, with a red jacket over it. On the breast pocket hung a golden chain, connected to a badge. She must obviously be important. She wore a black skirt with two white lines on the hem.

Finally his eyes were set upon her face. She held no expression just a blank seriousness. He watched as the two body guards exchanged words and walked into his school with the girl. What the hell just happened? Takashi found himself asking after the long period of silence staring at her.

Miyuki POV

"M-Miyuki San…Sanada? Aren't you the daughter of the U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation's President?" I nodded at the principle of this school. He was now staring at me in complete shock. Of course, this reaction was normal for most people. "And you want to transfer here?" I quirked an eyebrow in amusement at his tone of voice.

"Am I not allowed to? If not then by all means, I'll leave and not pester you anymore. Sorry for the inconven—" I smirked and he shook his head in astonishment, waving his hand leisurely in the air.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness! By all means, Welcome Miss Sanada. Taka is our office aid, and will give you a first hand tour of the school." I grinned teasingly.

"Thank you very much, please, leave all my paperwork to the two men here. I think I'll take you up on your offer." I bowed in front of him, and smiled as the boy next to him blushed gesturing me to follow him. Someone is obviously not the social type. I let my eyes follow our directions with little interest. This place wasn't anything new…so why here? I narrowed my eyes listing all the windows and possible exits of the place. "Uhm, Taka-san. I really have to use the bathroom, would you mind taking me?" I mentally high fived myself as he nodded, blushing, and gave a very tiny 'yes'.

As we came to a bathroom, I noticed it had windows. Exactly what I needed. I went into the stall closest to the window, and checked the inside of my thigh. Strapped under my skirt, there was a small but efficient handgun facing the inside of my thigh, going directly unnoticed. I lifted the small bag I carried and hefted it onto my back before making my quick escape out of the window. I know what you're thinking. Why put a gun on your thigh, instead of in your bag? Bags are too obvious and can easily be checked; inside your thigh is a much smarter place. After all, they couldn't get to it without being charged for harassment.

A let my gaze sit upon the stair not so far in front of my, and kicked myself off the window sill, landing perfectly on the stairs. Not so bad, if I do say so myself. Now, to give myself a personal tour. I stared up at the top the large building. An observatory huh? I could use that. I walked up the stairs staring out at the city, a distant look setting in my eyes.

* * *

"You look lonely." A little girl looked up silently at a young boy. He held no emotion on his face, just confusion. He seemed peculiar, not at all like anyone else he'd met. She frowned.

"My doll." He tilted his head, confusion completely taking over him. "My doll. Somebody ripped it." She lifted her hands revealing broken fabric and fluff scattered all over the floor underneath her. Buttons were scattered and the doll no longer held a face. Its eyes were torn apart the mouth was not there. The young boy frowned before taking the doll, and all it part, using his hands to dig a hole.

"W-what are you doing?" The little girl asked, peaking over his shoulder. He turned back to her grinning.

"Burying it! So your doll will be happy!" The girl smiled and grinned back, helping him dig the hole, and setting the doll parts inside. She never knew who he was, and that was the last time she ever saw him.

* * *

I shook my head, continuing to climb up these steps. My past…it didn't matter anymore. What mattered was the present, now. As I took another step up, seeing the lightest hint of flames dancing in the distance.

"So, it's begun…" I increased my pace, but stopped in my tracks. I let my gaze rest on the school gates where a demented man stood, disembodied groaned erupted from his mouth. I winced at the horrid sound. "Idiots! I murmured as a few teachers walked up to him. Stupid, stupid. They stood still for a few moments, but suddenly one of the men ran up to the guy lifting by his shirt collars. Contact. I didn't wait to watch anymore of the scene unfold. My pace up the stairs increased, and I cursed under my breath as it merely ended into another hallway. Shit.

I darted my eyes looking for another exit, a smirk graced my face as I ran toward that way, ignoring all the bewildered stares directed at me. I came to a window and checked the gates once more, to see the once bitten teachers gone, most likely inside the school.

"This is an announcement for all the student, a violent incident is taking place inside the school. Please follow your teachers' instructions and evacuate…Ahh! Help me! Stop! STOP!" I turned my head away in sympathy. He was gone. I ignored his cries and the horrified groans coming from that end of the speaker. I ignored the splats of blood on the wall. I could hear it. After that…silence. Deadly silence.

Then screams. Everyone had panicked and kids were beating up each other to get out. I cursed aloud once more, before running down the hall. I need to get to the observatory. As I turned a corner I glared at the sight. So they've already made it this far. I whipped out my gun and fired a few shots for their heads, before going out the window and jumping onto a different set of stairs this time. These aimed for the room. I grinned. Victory is mine.

As I came to the top, I ended up face to face with a few other students, three of them to be exact to male and one female. One of the guys stared at me, his eyes no longer focusing on anything else. My eyes widened as a groan was heard behind me. 'Dammit you stupid kids, run!' I shot at its head, shielding my face from all of the blood. I spun to meet their eyes once more.

"Who are you?" One of them shouted. I narrowed my eyes, before picking up a small pole, gripping it tightly before returning my gaze to them once more.

"It doesn't matter, but if you really wish to live. You better get to the roof of this place, soon," After moments of silence I glared at them. "GO!" that was enough to get them running as I sighed looking at their destination. The exact place I was aiming for. The observatory. I turned around seeing zombies all around me. I scoffed before running at them with the pole at my side. Once I was a good distance near them I wedge the pole into the ground lifting myself into the air behind their group. I pulled out my gun once more, shooting heads off.

The world was dying. Charred flesh landed beside my cheek, blood stained my clothes. The world was at its peak. I glanced to the side, seeing a teacher commit suicide. I turned my head away, as I heard the sickening crunch of his bones hit the floor below. I took the pole hitting a few more heads, before jumping over a small brick structure and landing on top staring down at the kids before their =number had decreased to two.

"You know, you'll die if you stay up here any longer." The girl gazed at me, dropping to the floor helplessly.

"W-who are you? Why are you here?" I jumped down, facing them with a hand on my hip.

"Miyuki. Miyuki Sanada."

_Owaranai sekai no naka de  
Sakimidareta saigo no kotoba yo  
Swear and despair  
Muku ni kaeranai  
Koe o karashite sakebe_

_Atarimae no nichijou ga hateru  
Kimi to taiyou ga shinda hi  
Nozomanai noizu no uzu ni  
Hitoshirezu ni nomikomarete yuku_

_Wasurenaide watashi no koe o  
Mata deau sono hi made_


	2. Survivors

Miyuki POV

"Why are you here?" I winced at her brutal tone and looked back, hoping that they didn't hear us, but wishes right now are going ungranted.

"Dammit, be quiet. Do you want to live or not?" She immediately quieted her sobs and looked from me to the boy. I sighed and rested a hand on my forehead. "Who are you guys?" The boy broke his gaze on me, and looked toward the ground.

"Takashi Komuro." I nodded, before looking out at the crazed city in front of me. Flame and smoke, its all it ever will be.

"Well, we need to get going, and the only way out of her is through that blockade. We're going to need a few things. The girl looked up quickly, all shock gone from her face.

"The water pump, we could use that!" I smirked. Now she's thinking. With a determined huff, I turned around. "You two finish up with that, after we need to look for any survivors." I spoke quietly as I salvaged through my bag for an assault rifle. The looked at me with wide eyes. I smirked holding it confidently at my waist and pulled the rows of bullets over my shoulders, before looking at the large mass of zombies that were being shot down by the high water pressure. I took my handgun reloading it, and clenched my fists as the memory in my head once more, leaving me to reenact the scene like a television show.

"Miyuki are you ok?" I gasped pulling myself back to this world, everything coming back to me. Dead zombies, burning cities, and death. I sighed and nodded, before cocking my rifle and opened the doors that led down stairs.

"Let's go."

* * *

As we descended down the stairs, my rifle was strapped over my shoulder, and the handgun was clasped tightly in my hands.

"Where do we go after this?" Rei asked softly. Takashi smiled at her, before continuing down.

"My house. We can get supplies there." I turned to him, before going on ahead of them. I darted my eyes to a corner where a few ghouls were banging against a locker stupidly. I shook my head before gesturing to Takashi and Rei.

"They react to sound, stay low, and stay quiet. I don't want to waste more bullets than necessary." Rei continued to glare at me.

"How do you know so much?" She whispered harshly, and I merely sighed, before walking ahead, Takashi following behind me. I took a survey counting seven of them, and no doubt more if they heard anything-. My thoughts were cut of as a piercing scream was let out, and all the zombies faced us.

"Goddammit!" I growled before firing rounds out of my gun. Takashi let out a battle cry (I guess you could call it that) before swinging at their heads, Rei doing the same. I shut my eyes as blood was thrown onto my cheek. They reeked of dead flesh, and dried blood. Their skin was a sickly shade of blue, the color of rotten flesh, almost black. I gasped as one snuck up on me.

"I got it!" Takashi yelled before slamming his bat down on his neck, blowing his head in the process. I let out a relieved sigh before turning to him with a smile, mentally thanking him. He stared at me bewildered. "Don't I know…you?" I shook my head turning around.

"I don't have any childhood friends…not anymore." I mumbled the last part before looking up at him, a glare on my face. "We need to find the direction of that scream." We exchanged glances and nodded running off leaving a confused Rei to follow after us.

* * *

While speeding through the hall, we saw two others running the same way as us. A girl with long purple hair and a long green skirt holding a sword. I mentally grinned. I'll be making good friends. Behind her was a…nurse with extremely giant, floppy boobs. Awkward…

When we arrived I saw a girl cornered by a zombie, and whipped out my gun as a reflex and firing a bullet into its head. My attention diverted to the girl who was now covered in blood. It was stained on her clothes and on her cheeks, as she looked her herself in horror. A chubby boy sat in front of her, holding a nail gun, with a slightly. We all stared at the zombies in the surrounding area.

"Let me hold the right." The girl with purple hair spoke seriously.

"I have the left." Rei screamed screaming her spear. I smirked, my eyes staring at everything in front of me. I held my assault rifle.

"I have middle. Don't worry." I wasted no time in pulling the trigger nailing them all in the head, their blood spraying everywhere else. The smell of charred flesh lingered in the room, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust before turning to the pink haired girl who'd screamed. As everyone ran to her, I saw Takashi walk to the glass window a frown on his face. I sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about, we'll get through this." I spoke softly and he gave a small smile before nodding. I turned around as I heard footsteps behind us.

"I assume you've already met . I'm Saeko Busojima from Class-A." Takashi nodded before giving her his name. She turned to me with a questionable look. I smiled.

"New student: Miyuki Sanada. Nice to meet you." She returned the smile as Rei looked at her with a kind smile as well.

"I heard you won the national championships last year, I'm Rei Miyamoto." Chubby behind her rubbed his head shyly before smiling as well.

"I'm Kota Hirano." We all exchanged smiles until Takagi glared at us.

"Why are you being all mushy? Why are you being so nice to her? You repeated a grade so she's the same age as you, Miyamoto! You're new, yet you have guns and arrive on this day? How do we know you're not bitten?" I sighed with a shrug understanding her issue.

"Yes, I'm new. Yes, I do have guns. Why? Because I like them. Do you want me to strip fro you?" She glared at me harshly, and I received the message. Slowly I pulled up my sleeves to reveal multiple knives under my shirt. I slightly pulled up my skirt to reveal bullet straps as well, BUT NO TORN FLESH. They all stared at me wide eyes. "I was sent here. Why? I don't know, but that doesn't matter, all that does is survival."

"Don't try to make a fool of me! I am a genius you know! Once I put my mind to it, I'm invincible. I am…I am…" I frowned and turned her shoulder so that she saw herself in the mirror, and soon she began to cry. I frowned turning to look at the windows myself, before slamming my fist against them.

However, I calmed at the warm hand on my shoulder. I sighed and turned to see Takashi staring at me, a small smile forming on his lips. I smiled, and gave him a tiny hug.

"Thank you, Takashi."


	3. Confusion

We all sat in a small office room, and Rei had turned on the news. I was sitting in a chair, a blank look on my face, as I polished a knife. At Rei shocked expression, I turned my attention to the flat screen above us, and my own eyes widened, and a glare came to my face.

"The Government had decided to do something about this problem. However, the politicians are doubting the SDF's ability to…The number of deaths in the Saitama prefecture already exceeds ten thousand. Just now the police opened gunfire! But what are they shooting at!" She was cut off by more gunfire, and I stared at the bodies in the background. They'd been carted into an ambulance on a stretcher when they'd suddenly arise from their own deaths. I gasped.

"Takashi! Give me your phone! Now! Rei Find a useful laptop. Takagi! I need a USB cord!" They all nodded at my directions and did as I asked. As I dialed a quick number on his phone it rang…and rang…for five times before someone answered.

"Aunt Lina? Where's dad? What's going on over there?" My breath caught in my throat as she began to shout random words into the phone, but in the background I could already hear frantic cried and panicked screams. Gunfire was heard several times, before more screams erupted. I bit my lip. "Whatever you do, don't hang up!" I shouted as I took the USB cord and plugged it into the phone and laptop. I opened the OS system programs and let my fingers glide over the keys as the light from the screen mirrored in my eyes.

"You're hacking into the National Government?" I shot a glare over my shoulder at Takagi, never once stopping my fingers.

"Yes. I think rules and laws have already been broken…besides…it's not like they have the time to send out an army after us." I smirked as my eyes began to fill with desperation. I watched as the national symbol came up onto the screen, and a loading bar came on under it, as it reached 100%, I clicked a few things and went to the security breaching system, and a camera, which was what, stopped my fingers to type.

On the cameras there were zombies, dead but still feasting on the flesh of the living. People were yelling horrified looks upon their faces, and blood smeared on their clothes and skin. Looked at the security breach system. "80%...that fast? There's no way…" I muttered to myself as Red screens and large words began popping up on the screen non-stop. It was a crisis. I looked back at the TV screen to see an American woman talking. It was everywhere.

"What's going on?" Takashi growled as he punched the table, an angered expression taking place on his face. I frowned, at him.

"Takashi…calm down." He didn't reply, but on the bright side, he did…slightly. They all began to talk about what to do, and how to survive, while I stared at the computer screen still dazed by what's going on.

"Miyuki. What do you know that can help us?" I shrugged at Saeko, taking my guns in my hands.

"Nothing you don't already know. They react to sound only, any other senses are dead. It's a disease; they go down when their head is off. The government won't be of any help obviously." I finished and stood up, glaring at the ground. "We should go now." I muttered and they all nodded.

"The best exit from here is the front entrance." Takashi spoke, as we all ran for it.

* * *

As Takashi ran down the hall with everyone, he couldn't help that his eyes would take a small glance at Miyuki. She knew more than she was letting on, that much was sure, but what he didn't know was just what exactly did she know? She'd come to his school carrying guns and knives, that, itself, was abnormal. She also knew how to hack into the government security, and judging by the way she hacked into it, she's done this before. She was a professional.

He held his bat at his side, as he heard a few screams from around the stairway. Without even blinking, Miyuki had already taken out two knives and nailed some of the zombies in the back of the head. He shook himself from his daze, and ran at the third one, bashing its head in with his bat. He looked at Miyuki and widened his eyes.

She seemed to be in some kind of daze as she stared at the zombie before her, not registering the danger in her mind. Her eyes were down to half mast, and it seemed as if she'd fall to the floor asleep any second now. He cursed under his breath, and ran out from behind her, mashing its head on the wall.

"You don't need to do that! We're on the way, pushing them against a wall temporarily is fine!" Saeko spoke icily. He didn't even turn around when he felt Rei tugging on his jacket. At the moment, he felt his top priority was protecting Miyuki. When he faced her, he stopped and took a step back.

Miyuki was definitely strange. Her eyes had lingered from their ocean blue shade, to a pale periwinkle blue, as if she was blind and her pupils were dilated. Takashi slowly raised a shuddering hand toward Miyuki and paced it above her lip, under her nose. His eyes narrowed slightly. Just as he though, she was breathing.

"Dr. Marikawa! I think you should take a look at her! Is this normal?" The large chested lady bounced over, her blonde locks swaying behind her, and she stared at Miyuki, a hard expression on her face.

"Her pupils are reacting as if there are two sources of light. She must be seeing something through her mind, but her mind is trying to bring her back to this place. She…isn't breathing? We have to do something!" With nothing else to say, Takashi threw down his bat, which clattered loudly on the floor, but he could care less.

"Miyuki! Wake up! Miyuki!" He shook her shoulders roughly, while screaming directly into her ears. Everyone else had backed away, fearing that she may become one of the undead which were probably making their way here this moment. Takashi stole a glance at Rei who should have been very afraid, but the only expression he could see was pure hate and annoyance. He stopped shaking the girl in front of him, as his mind began to swim. Rage and Annoyance…at him? Or…Miyuki? He didn't have time to answer as the girl below him began to cough on air, while sliding to the floor. She looked at t he tiled ground below her, and he couldn't help but notice how her black-blue strands of her fell to the sides of her head like velvet curtains. Her optics was wide open, and she was gasping for air, as her mind registered the world around her.

"What…happened?" He winced at her scratchy voice, before helping her up. Her eyes had returned to the deep blue hue, and her pupils weren't switching size. Her chest rose up and down and he knew she was okay. With a relieved sigh, he chuckled nervously.

"You scared us that's what happened. Do you know what was going on?" For a moment, she visibly bit her lip, before releasing the movement so fast Takashi had only caught it because he was near her. She looked around at everyone, before bending to pick up her guns, solemnly staring toward the ground.

"I…don't—" She didn't finished when Rei stepped in front of him, glaring at the girl, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"The hell you don't know! That's all we get from you! I don't know this, I don't know that! You do know! You know more than any of us! So why are you keeping it a secret, huh Miyuki? You're the one that spread this disease, DIDN'T YOU?" Rei had screamed like no other, causing even Takashi to take a step back. Rei had never been like this, ever. Usually she was calm, and knew what was going on. Yeah, she could be a little clueless of times, but she never lost her temper like this, not since Hisashi had…. Takashi mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe it; he'd taken the life of a dear friend. The scene played though his mind again as he remembered how Rei had gone almost lunatic like she was now. She'd accused him of hating Hisashi. His best friend! His fists clenched and he ground his teeth. Sure, he was jealous, but he only wanted them both to be happy, he didn't hate him.

Takashi's eyes landed on Miyuki who was now slowly lifting her head. At the same time, a pale hand rose, and she roughly slapped away Rei's tan finger. The expression on her face was pure hate and grievance. Upon her usually soft features, she'd held the glare of a snow white ice queen.

"I had nothing to do with the cause of this epidemic. Honestly, you don't know me, nor do you know what I know. I have my secrets and you have yours, but do you see me pressuring you about it?" She growled facing the orange haired girl. Rei realized what actually happened and frowned.

"I…you're right. I'm sorry." He watched as Miyuki shook her head, ignoring them before walking away. She seemed like such a lonely person, and lately, he'd found himself staring at her, and wondering just as he used to with Rei. She'd said she had no childhood friend, but somehow she seemed utterly familiar. Her features were a stranger, but the lonely, independent, sadness in her eyes he knew better than the back of his hand. He'd seen those eyes before. Where? He didn't know. But he would remember.


	4. Vow

Escape. It was all we could think about anymore, all that we needed. Survival. It was the only thing keeping us alive.

We stood at a stop now. The exit was up ahead, and around the corner…literally. The zombies that hovered the grounds undead around us, took no notice to our quiet whisperings. A plan was needed now, we already knew opening the door would be too much noise, and they'd find out.

"We need someone to scan the perimeter." Takagi said, pushing her lenses farther up her nose, while Kohta stared in amazement. I shook my head rolling my eyes. Idiot. My eyes lingered over everyone, and I sighed heavily as no one volunteered.

"I'll go." The words were spoken in unison, and I turned my eyes to Takashi who had a somber look on his face. I frowned before nodding at Saeko.

"It's better if we go together, that way if something happens to one of us, hopefully the other will make it back." She nodded seriously, before I turned away, Takashi right behind my back.

"No Takashi, you can't go! You'll be fine by yourself right, Sanada-san? Takashi! I thought you were tired of everything!" Rei screamed helplessly behind Saeko's outstretched arm. The fringe of my hair covered my eyes which now held a sort of gloom.

The look on his face. Takashi…I had never seen someone seem so sad…His eyes were glazed with uncaring, and a pained smile was sourly placed upon his face. He was hurting…emotionally. I bit my lip even more. I wasn't supposed to care. Not anymore. So why…? He turned and looked at Rei immediately silencing her protests.

"I still am." Three simple words. Three painfully short heartbreakingly simple words.

Without another word, and in the break of silence, we turned heading for the glass doors at the front of the building. We exchanged glances before he pushed the door open silently. At that moment, footsteps from the others sounded behind us, as the door was pushed wider open, and all the attention of the undead was focused on us. I panicked, hoping I could get them to safety. Takashi was already going over the options and chose a bad one.

"Run!" His shout was heard throughout campus, and the sickening crack of necks turning to face us was heard from every corner. All of them wandering soullessly, had eyes hanging or torn flesh where from under you could see scraped bone and horrible internal bleeding. The stench…It was as if we were in a rotted cemetery. I covered my nose, and squinted my eyes, feeling them already water up.

"Why did you yell? If you'd have kept quiet we'd only have to worry about the ones close by!" Takagi scolded even louder. I glared at them both.

"SHUT UP AND RUN!" Instantly, our legs were moving toward our one possibility of survival, the bus. I clenched my handgun tightly, only firing if necessary, wasting the rest of my energy on the run. However, one of the survivors weren't that lucky. The boy we'd met up with before along with the girl was harshly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and arms. It wasn't enough…He frantically began to beat them off, but it was too late. He'd been bitten. My eyes widened as rotted teeth pulled the flesh from his arm, devoured as if they were sharks. The girl we'd saved as well turned around frantic, tears in her eyes.

"Takazou!" I turned my head, as she broke free from our hold running toward him. I hated to admit it, even to myself, but I was envious. Even if she died, she had someone to die for, someone who cared…I…didn't. My father saw me as a financial help. That's all I was. Ignored until needed. Nothing…in the eyes of my father.

"What is she doing? Why is she going back? I don't understand?" Takagi yelled quickly, fumbling the words once or twice before putting them into a sentence. I flipped backwards before landing a headshot and looked towards her.

"I think I understand…If the rest of the world is like this…maybe we'd be better off dead." I stared at her gaping. That is, until I heard an abnormal growl coming from my left. My breath caught in my throat as the moment stopped. There was no time to move as I stood still in shock and did all I could do. Immediately my arms flew to my face, as I let out an ear piercing scream, and waited for my skin to be ripped clean off my arms and to feel the warm blood turn cold as it ran down my wrist to my fingers. However, the awful sensation…never came. Hesitantly, I moved my arms to come face to face with Takashi who held his hand outstretched toward me a half-hearted smile place upon his features.

"Don't worry Miyuki…I've got your back." I stared up at him dumbfounded until they finally processed in my head. He would help…me. I placed my hand in his, a combination of sweat and blood, as a smile came to my face as well.

"Thank you, Takashi. Really, I'm grateful—"I was cut off by Takagi who was glaring furiously at us from the bus.

"Stop dilly-dallying! Get on the bus before you get bitten!" I realized what had just happened and another glance between us was shared before we ran toward the bright yellow vehicle. I saw the zombies closing in, and growled mentally.

"SAEKO! OPEN THE WINDOW!" Without hesitation, she threw a window open and I pushed Takashi through the closing bus door, before kicking myself through the window, and choked on air. I landed on my side, feeling the pain in my ankle. Shit. It had been sprained. Ah, the price of living. I sat up, pushing myself against the bus wall, ignoring the yells going forth between Takashi and Rei. It seemed the whole time they'd been going at it like no other.

"Sanada-san are you alright?" I gave a bitter smile towards Kohta.

"Yep. Just fine, a sprained ankle is all." It took all my strength to push myself onto the seat, and in all the time it took, we had already gained new passengers. Apparently it was Teacher Shido and many others. I had heard of Shido, and I didn't like him. As he set sight on my ankle, we exchanged menacing glares.

"You are weak. It is the end of the world, and weaklings are no longer needed on this bus." I screamed as he lifted me on my arm, and stepped on my ankle, applying all the pressure he could.

"Miyuki! Stop that!" Takashi yelled.

"Shido what are you doing?" Rei screamed at the maniac. I glared up at him, my lip bleeding from my teeth trying to kill the pain. He stared down at me with disdain.

"She is weak. We don't need her." I reached behind me into my bag, and pulled out my handgun, and aimed it past his head, beside his ear leaving me to fall on my ankle…again and for everyone else to break out into a panicked scream. Slowly, I sat up, leaning my weight on my good leg.

"I don't take your crap. You are insane!" All the new passengers stared at me frightened, and I meant to stay standing, but with all the pressure on my ankle being removed at once, I was knocked out in a second.

Takashi stared wide eyed at Miyuki who had fallen to the floor, all color drained of her face. Just as Rei had said, he was already regretting having saved Shido. He had to be psychotic. Annoyed with the fact that NO ONE was going to help Miyuki for fear of being shot, he took action.

Instead of standing there, he stood and ran to her lifting her from the dirty bus ground to a seat. Her skin felt cool, her eyes closed into a peaceful expression. Silently, he brushed a strand of hair from her face, before setting her head down. He knew she was lying. He'd seen her, sometime, somewhere. He couldn't remember, and he wanted to know why, dammit! She was too confusing.

"Will she be alright?" He turned to look at Rei, who had spoken the words so quietly. With a nod of his head, he sat in the seat behind her, staring at her figure. The calm and peaceful expression suited her face. He'd seen her smile only once. One true smile. It was at that exact moment he vowed to himself, a vow to always keep her smiling. If only he knew how hard that task was.


	5. Independant

**~Escape. It was all we could think about anymore, all that we needed. Survival. It was the only thing **

**Keeping us alive. ~**

"You weren't hurt were you?" A small girl looked up at a boy confused and in slight pain. A bead of red blood leaked out a small hole in her finger. The boy frowned at the wound, the girl stared at it.

"It hurts." She spoke quietly, noticing the silence in the air. He stood up holding out his hand, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Lemme see." He mumbled, as a tint of pink spread across his cheeks. The girl looked at him confused, but held out her hand nonetheless, not in the least expecting what came next.

Moments later, her finger was in his mouth as he sucked on the blood. Quickly he applied pressure to the wound, and took the red bow from her hair tying the wound. The pain was gone, and now that left her staring up at him awkwardly. What…just happened?

"There all better see."

Deep violet eyes scanned the world around them as I woke up fully aware of everything going on. What had I missed I don't know, but now on the floor a boy was laying clutching his stomach while Rei and Shido held a glaring contest. I sat up gingerly holding my wound, before realizing what was happening. Rei had finally had enough, and jumped off the bus in anger, Takashi right behind. I frowned.

The three continued to argue intently ignoring everyone else's presence. I bit my lip, and opened my window to see Takashi staring at me intently. I gave a halfhearted smile, before handing him my handgun. "Here take this…and do me a favor, will you? Don't die." He carefully placed the gun in his possession before looking up at me with a grin.

"It's a promise." I closed my eyes in a relieved sigh, however when I opened them, I wasn't just staring at Takashi, but the younger boy, from my visions…

"Hey, miss, you look lonely." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I stared down at him curiously, wondering where he'd come from.

"I'm no—"I was cut off as he grinned lifting a tiny hand and giving me a thumbs up. Suddenly, Takashi was gone, and it was just us. Reality faded, leaving me in this little imaginary world. It was complete serenity. Bluebird skies floated above us, the clouds a pure white I'd never seen before. An overly large cherry blossom tree stood above us, towering over our heads for shade. Pale pink petals floated in a graceful dance before lying upon the swaying greenery we stood on. Birds chirped beautifully in the background and I closed my eyes.

"You like it here, don't you?" My eyes widened as I stared back at him, forcing my face to return to its usual emotionless state.

"I guess." He burst out laughing causing me to stare confused once more. He cocked his head to the side smiling.

"You're lying." I glared, my hands fisting.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't even know me!" I yelled angrily, but was taken aback by his genuinely sweet smile.

"Don't worry; I'll be your friend. Remember, I'll always be with you." He spoke, trailing off.

"Miyuki?" My head snapped up, as my violet eyes searched my surroundings. The blood and terror came back. The dead bodies and bloody left overs flashed through my mind's eye. The smoke, the flames, the chaos. It all came back. My eyes took focus on Takashi who was staring at me with worry. I gave a fake smile.

"I'm fine. Go, or Shido might have the nerve to run you guys over." He nodded seriously, before naming a time and place to meet at. I sat back against the seat before closing my window. The pain in my ankle had dulled for the moment. As soon as I closed my eyes, the bus was moving.

Shido had done it. He'd managed to kick off two members already…my mind was already flashing back to the encounter with that little boy. He was so cheery, yet he knew me so well. How? My eyelids seemed to lean over my vision as I stared out the window. The burning buildings seemed to lean over, ready to fall and mark the end of the world.

"Ms. Sanada. You are one of the daughters of the most famous men of the world. Tell me, I value your opinion, what do you think is going on." I split my pupils to their corners to stare at Shido with disgust. The way he carried pride and arrogance on his shoulders was tremendously infuriating. It was as if these students were his army, following his every word. Pitiful was what my mother used to call it, but those words were short lived, as was her life.

"Champagne.

Cocaine.

Vicodin.

Adderall.

Nicotine.

Caffeine.

Percocet.

Haldol."

I whispered the names quietly to myself. These were the things that killed my mother. So the press says; no one can be sure. The day she died…my father…he seemed so arrogant, as if it's what he'd wanted form the beginning. It was sickening to the worst degree. Nights of crying and days of lying in bed staring up at the ceiling waiting for her to wake up…wasted. Because of him. My clenched fist loosened as I thought of my father. He was probably dead, but I wouldn't doubt that he was alive somewhere. I didn't reply. Ignorance was bliss, and that's exactly what I'd do. Ignore him.

With a sigh, he left me, and I could hear the whispers from him to the other students. Words were exchanged excitedly, and I couldn't help but sigh. The sky was orange now. I hated the color. It seemed so wrong for the sky to be that color.

"We have come up with a solution to this problem of arguments. please stop the bus." My eyes snapped open as a screeching halt was made, some of us flying toward the seat in front of us. I hissed under my breath, before turning to look at Shido. I bit my lip. Upon his face lies that sickening smirk. The same smirk I'd seen on my father multiple times. When he'd figured the bad way around things.

"What would that be?" I challenged, standing up, holding my bag. The students began to smirk as well, standing behind him supportively.

"Ms. Sanada. You are no longer in charge with the government or anywhere near it on this bus. As leader, I will have to remove you from this vehicle." As he finished his statement, claps were heard all around. Takagi and Kota looked away wishing they could do something, the same with Saeko and Shizuka. I growled before walking to the front without hesitation.

"No! Miyuki, what are you doing?" I turned around and sighed as I stared at the ground before Takagi.

"I'll see you guys at the Police station. Don't forget. 7 pm."

With no hesitance, I carefully stepped off the bus, wincing every time pain shot through my sprained ankle. I pulled out the rifle I'd hidden in my bag, and held it at my side, before taking a step forward.

"Be careful Sanada-san, and remember, they only react to noise." I turned and nodded at Saeko who stood and watched as I walked away from the group, sunlight glaring off the glass doors which were now shut tightly. As the screech of tired passed my ear, and dust pranced around my vision, I cursed under my breath. Just how was I going to make it through this one? I walked to the side of the hill, and looked out at the city. Just about everyone had become monsters in the making. This could end the world as we know it…just what were we dealing with?


	6. Information

It had been so many hours since they'd been gone. Takashi and Rei had ran into problem after problem, but always found a fix. For this Rei was happy. It'd been all she really wanted from Takashi. Just for him to pay attention to her was enough. When he'd saved her from being raped and killed, she'd felt the actual fondness of his heard. The Takashi she'd liked in the first place, but from his actions, she could tell he didn't feel that way. First she'd thought the worry that oh-so-heavily coated his eyes was for her. She'd admit the attack on her was a little close of a call. Too close, she really didn't know how they'd get out of it until they did. Yet, the worry in his eyes didn't leave, even after that. So she'd asked him about it.

"_Takashi, I'll be fine. Stop worrying." She raised an eyebrow, as he snapped from wonderland and turned back to her._

"_I'm not worrying. I'm wondering." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion once more, before leaning her head against his back as they rode. The motorcycle they'd so kindly 'borrowed' was their only means of transportation, but one question had egged her. When would it run out of gas? But back to the problem. As her forehead made contact with his body, he stiffened. Odd. She took her weight off of him, and frowned._

"_What's wrong?" He shrugged now more comfortable._

"_I have a bad feeling." _

"_About what?" She comforted. _

"_About everything: the bus, Shido, Miyuki, our parents." Rei couldn't stop her eyes from rolling when he mentioned Miyuki. It's like she a magnetic hold on Takashi. She didn't like the thought at all. Ever since she'd come along, it was like he'd forgotten about her. _

"_They'll be fine."_

It was all she could say at the time, and just looking back at the whole conversation she was annoyed all over again. She swore to herself she'd have a talk with Miyuki, but now they were focused on getting back to everyone else. That was what worried Takashi most. She knew.

"What if we go by Monkey Bridge?" She asked, and he nodded in agreement.

"Ah! Why did we go this way again?" complained as all her students were beating the skittles out of all the zombies around her. The only one that didn't fight were her and Takagi, but Takagi was too busy complaining at Kota to even notice the problem ahead. They had gathered around them. Numbers unending and it seemed so impossible to get through in an even narrow path. They needed Komuro desperately, but no one had any idea.

As soon as things started to get bad Marikawa heard the sound of a revving engine speeding towards them. She didn't even have to think about who it was, she already knew. As a motorcycle flew upwards over her head and she smile softly, and stared at everyone else's faces. Their expressions of doom had vanished and hope had replaced the gleam in their eyes. To everyone Komuro was their savior in a way.

It took only minutes, and they were safe again. He really was their hope. He'd gone and left, and as promised was back again, and everyone else couldn't ask for more. He stopped and looked around a smiled on his face.

"Komuro. Welcome back." He nodded.

Takashi was glad to see everyone was safe. For damage checks, his eye scanned through everyone thankful that no one was harmed. But something was missing. He searched looking for that one face. Suddenly his heart was pounding, and he became aware of everything. The sweat that rolled down the side of his face, the water that churned below them, and every little sound was keen to his senses. Slowly, he turned toward Saeko a worried look on his face.

"Busujima, where is Miyuki?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, as everyone's face turned solemn. What happened when he was gone? Saeko frowned, and rested a hand upon his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Komuro, but I'm not sure where she is right now." His fist clenched and he swore he could hear himself counting down in his head to remove the stress and worry. He sighed and let his hand unclench before looking back at her. Only then did he realize he'd been staring the floor down.

"What happened?" Takagi crossed her arms, and tapped her foot angrily.

"Shido got to her before we could. He kicked her off the bus, and we don't know where she went, but she told us she'd be waiting at the police station." Takashi nodded and walked towards his motorcycle as Rei and everyone else busted into conversation. He pulled out the gun Miyuki had given him, the day before. It was shiny, well-polished metal that cooled his hand at the touch. It was slightly comforting, in a way.

"We need to find her." Everyone quieted at the sound of his voice, and Rei glared finally fed up with this.

"We don't. She's been a problem since day one. Takashi, we don't even know what she's doing here, much less if we can trust. Ever since she's been here, it's all been 'Miyuki this, Miyuki that', Takashi, look what she's doing to you!" Takashi was the one to glare now.

"There was a time where I thought about only you Rei, but you continued your rejection. We're going to the police station, one way or another." He spoke, mirroring the words she'd once told him before. That ended the conversation, and everyone went quiet.

"I agree with Komuro. There's many things we could gain to our advantage when she'd with us."

It was settled. They'd find Miyuki.

Somewhere in the small city she'd been sent to, Miyuki sat atop the roof of a deserted home, letting the wind simply blow through her hair. It'd had been ages since she'd done that. She remembered, every day her mother would take her up to a high tower building and just gaze as the wind blew. It was her special bond to her mother, one she'd never forget. Now, she'd be risking her life every day. It was kind of like an adventure, or that's how she thought of it. A great adventure, a risky one at that. Beside, her lay an assault rifle, and a sword she'd found while roaming into a dojo. There she'd found a bunch of other things, but she wasn't going to carry all—. Her train of thought was cut off and replaced with shock.

Her phone. It was ringing. _Loudly._

Without a second to waste, it was flipped open and in her hands, tightly clenched in frustration and anger. She could already see the undead fumbling towards her.

"Hello?" Her voice was a harsh whisper.

"I have information." She knew the voice, and it pained her. Her father had survived and this was his advisor—Baden.

"Thanks, for putting me in this situation. What information?" She spoke sarcastically, as she set the phone on her shoulder, and took up her rifle ready to take aim.

"Information…about your assignment."


	7. Unsaid Apologies

I supposed you all notice my POV change. It used to be in 1st person format but know I've changed it to third person, because it helps me focus on the details, events, and feelings of all the characters. I'm sorry if you don't like it this way, and message me if you would like me to type it to you in a different format.

"_I don't understand." Miyuki frowned as she shot an undead that was scrambling toward her very slowly…_

"_It's what you were sent there for."_

Takashi was exhausted. He'd been walking for half an hour now, and still hadn't come across the police station. Although, on the good side, he knew where he was now and only had a mile to go.

He looked back and could tell they were tired, but still had enough energy to defend themselves.

"_I don't care if it's my job. How do you know if it's even here?" Baden was frustrating her to the deepest extent of annoyance._

"_You find it, and eliminate it. I don't care if it's at the bottom of the ocean I don't care if you __**die**__. You will do it; I've kept an eye on you. I can destroy everything you hold dear, wait __scratch__ that, are __**beginning**__ to hold dear." _

Takashi turned a silent curve, this part of the city was empty, buildings were deserted and lonely, but he knew those zombies were still around, just waiting for the slightest noise.

"We' re almost there." Everyone nodded, now composing themselves as if getting ready for battle.

"_You wouldn't." Miyuki froze as he spoke the most haunting words she'd ever heard._

"_Now, now Miyuki, you know that's a lie. Do what you're told and no one will get hurt." __**DIAL TONE.**_

The group stared seriously at the now ghost police station. It seemed so desolate and lifeless. It was. Takashi was the first to enter the place, followed by Rei and Saeko, then Hirano and Takagi, Lastly, Dr. Marikawa. Every creak tensed them up, even it was just a small mouse.

"Miyuki?" He half shouted, half whispered. He knew he couldn't flat out yell her name, he'd just be inviting his own demise if he did. So as quietly as they could, they'd roamed around first floor, saying her name, but ended up with nothing. So they started upon the second floor. This was when things became odd. Guns were thrown around on the floor uselessly, while used bullets littered the floors as well. All the file cabinets, drawers, and even briefcases had been opened.

"Sanada?" Saeko spoke, to find no one replying back. Their hearts were dropping. What if she was never found? Takashi refused the idea, rejected it. She was alive. He would find her. It would just take time. So, on they went to the third, top, and last floor.

As Rei entered the room first, she was shocked. There was nothing. No blood, no death, no mess, just nothing to fill up the room, but the walls were a different story. On them, names, locations, agencies had been listed, and crossed out except for one.

"The U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation." Rei muttered. Takashi entered the room and stared at the black writing shocked. They went through the halls, opening doors only to find the same thing in each room. However, there was room that could barely fit a person inside. It held a window. Takashi stared at the window skeptically, before walking toward it and looking outside. It was there that he found his prize. Outside, stood Miyuki with several swords, and even more guns wrapped around her waist, while her rifle was held tightly in her hands. Relieved, he opened the window and stared down at her.

"Miyuki." The voice had said her name. She whipped around and looked up and found Takashi staring back at her, an excited look on his face. At that, she almost smiled.

"_I can destroy everything you hold dear…" _

Baden's voice drifted through the back of her mind, and she froze, and turned her back to him, leaving Takashi confused. Suddenly, he was out of sight, and she could've bet her life, they were now leaving the police station. She saw the hood of an empty car, and sighed, before resting upon it.

She was stuck, and she knew it. She bit her lip. This was all Baden's fault.

"Miyuki. Are you alright?" Miyuki looked up at Takashi before nodding solemnly.

"I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow, curious about her quietness, before Takagi and the others arrive. Takagi, having the watchful eye as always, saw the phone in her hand.

"You had a phone the whole time? We could have called someone? Why didn't you say anything?" She shouted in anger, her face serious. Miyuki glared at her.

"It only gets government calls. Don't get too happy about it." The two exchanged narrowed glances, before looking away from each other. Dr. Marikawa realized the tension and frowned.

"Well, I know where we can go next. I have a friend, and I have a key to her house just in case. So we could go there…" Miyuki nodded at her.

"That's the best we can do for now. Let's go." Little did she know, Takashi had seen her strange behavior, and wasn't impressed.

As they arrived at a luxurious apartment, the girls minus Miyuki headed straight for the shower room, while Takashi, Kohta, and Miyuki laid in wait outside. Takashi nudged Hirano.

"Huh?"

"Go outside. Keep watch." The gun expert nodded bravely before walking out with binoculars. Takashi turned toward Miyuki.

"What's going on? You seem even more sheltered than when we first met." Miyuki didn't turn.

"There are people, Takashi. People who control others, and there are others who cannot do anything about it. I am one of those others." With that she turned to walk away, but Takashi wouldn't let her. She wouldn't leave him hanging like that. He grabbed her wrist, and made her look at him.

"Tell me what's wrong!" She was stunned as he yelled at her, but frowned.

"Takashi, there is something I have to find. If I don't it'll be your head. I can't let that happen to any of you." That said, she walked out of the room, leaving him in shock.

Takashi frowned. He would die if she didn't find whatever it was?

"_It only gets government calls. Don't get too happy about it." _Miyuki's voice rang inside her head, and he placed the pieces together. Her father had called, not too happy at all.


	8. Refuge for Alice

Miyuki's Notes: Hey, I want some character feedback, because I feel that Miyuki is a mary-sue and I write for my readers. So, please, either in a review or in a message tell me about Miyuki by filling this out.

* * *

What I think about Miyuki:

Miyuki's Worst Trait:

Miyuki's Best Trait:

What can the Author improve about Miyuki:

* * *

Miyuki sat at the counter, eating a piece of bread. She could hear a scream or a loud painful groan every now and then, but she'd learned to block it out. She'd taken her shower after everyone else had gotten out, and found that few clothes fit her, and the ones that did made her slightly…appealing. She now sat at the counter with the shortest shorts she'd ever been in, they barely covered her backside. She wore a pink tank top that squeezed her breasts together all too conveniently for Hirano, who'd had a nosebleed at first sight. She sighed once more.

"This is insane…" The words were mumbled to herself. She turned around to see Takagi and Marikawa asleep in the living like little kids. She chuckled, and was soon joined. She looked up to see Saeko ready to start cooking.

"Ah, Sanada, I'm glad I have someone down here to talk to." Saeko threw her a genuine smile, and Miyuki tried her best to smile back.

"Ah~ yeah… I've got nothing else to do, need help?" Saeko nodded, while pouring water into a pot.

"Chop these." She was handed various vegetables, and took a knife, before chopping like a professional chef. "So…Miyuki, what do you think about this situation?" Miyuki sighed, before continuing ot chop.

"This is the worst case scenario the world could have. We could beat it out, if we had the energy to kill every single one of those…things in Japan, but considering the population, that's next to impossible. One thing we should do is monitor the news and see if there's a cure to all this." Saeko, raised an eyebrow impressed by the young government agent's answer.

"I agree—" She was cut off.

"Shut up! You bring up Hisashi every chance you get! I'm not him! And…He already died! After he changed I killed him! Stop running away from reality we're still alive and we're going to stay alive no matter what…no matter what…" Miyuki frowned, and exchanged looks with Saeko before going to see what was going on, however walked into something she didn't want nor need to see.

Takashi and Rei had… or had they? She found them in each other's arms looking as if they'd kill each other if they didn't do it right then and there.

"I'm Sorry." She apologized emotionlessly, before going back to cooking.

* * *

Takashi stared up at her figure walking away from him. Her voice had never been so cold. Rei had seemed to come onto him even more now; she was fully on top of him. He frowned, before sitting up and leaving to check on Hirano.

As he walked out, the wind through his hair felt weight lifting. He just felt free for once, like everything was normal again. However, a muffled scream caught his attention. The brown headed boy looked down to find another boy just his age being eaten alive. He was soon joined by Saeko.

"The situation is getting worse. We can't fire any shots, they'll hear us." Suddenly the lights went out, he turned to catch eye with Miyuki only to have it broken instantly.

"They'll be drawn by the lights, we can't have them on." She went down stairs. 'What's wrong with her…?' He asked himself…before turning back to the scene. He watched in shock as a man trying ot save his daughter was killed and denied entry of a house.

_Miyuki stood looking out the window downstairs as a man was killed. She glared at the people on the other side of the door. 'Pathetic'. They were heartless, she watched even more hooked as the little girl began crying. Loudly. It wasn't in her nature to just leave her there. She'd gone down that same lonely road once, and wouldn't allow anyone else to. She was a little girl. She would not let her die. She grabbed her gun and sword and began walking towards the door._

"Where are you going?" Takashi stared at Miyuki amused at the sight of her holding the rifle, her sword strapped around her shorts, and ready to go out, but he couldn't help but notice her…attire. Her top was too small for her chest, and the shorts barely covered the skin on her body. He pulled down his shirt…conveniently, before chuckling nervously. She smirked before shaking her head.

"Come on, Komuro." She walked outside, and got into the motorcycle behind him, but not before catching a glare from Rei. Miyuki frowned, hoping she was wrong about what'd she seen go down at the stairs.

"Guard the gates alright. We'll be back." With that he sped off, Miyuki tightly clutching on behind him. "So what happened to ignoring my existence?" He wanted to know. She was still pretty cold, but not like she'd been when he'd found her.

"It's pointless. If I try and push you away, he'll just realize it more. It's a lose-lose situation, might as well go with the better side." She spoke before holding up her rifle. As he sped by, she too shots behind them, hoping to be able to slow the traffic of the undead before they got to rescuing the girl.

He turned sharply into the drive, and Miyuki saw it before, and jumped, leaving Takashi to flip and crash she rolled her eyes. When will people learn, it doesn't work like in the movies? Either way, she put her gun away as she whipped out her sword. She smirked. Takashi couldn't help but stare up at from the ground in wonder, as look at the crowd of zombies fear non-existent on her face. Her eyes seemed to take on a darker shade.

"Let's get it on."

* * *

"Hurry, let's pack everything so we can get to Komuro." Takagi rushed, while trying to be quet at the same time. She couldn't see Takashi from where she was, but she knew that even with Miyuki they wouldn't fare well if they were left to fight against those things for too long. Frustrated, she threw the last bag inside the Humvee, and flashed a light in Hirano's face. He nodded like a soldier before going inside the building.

"Where's Hirano?" They'd been waiting for too long. Far too long, only to find the jerk was still inside. She turned around ready to beat him to death to see him smiling nervously dressed like a character from Call of Duty. Everyone looked at him clueless. What. The. Heck.

"Takashi, I'm not sure we'll last. You almost fell two seconds ago, is this a good—" She was cut off by the loud engine of a certain vehicle, as she saw Saeko standing atop the Humvee she grinned. Takashi saw it, and had almost lost balance again. "Let's go!" She hopped from the railing to the top of the care, making sure to get the zombies out of her way with her sword. As Miyuki turned, she saw Takashi in trouble still not anywhere near the Humvee. She took aim at the few in front of him before holding out her hand.

"Komuro! Take it!" He stared at her as if she was on drugs.

"Are you crazy?"

"Do it!" Takashi let out a silent prayer, but grabbed her hand and jumped onto the Humvee. He fell upon Miyuki, and he could see her blush, squeakily freaking out, she got off him and did a check on the you girl. "She's safe." Takashi watched this time, amazed. Miyuki set her hands upon the girl, and smiled gently.

* * *

Ok, so I know most of you don't read memos, but Honestly I do want feedback. Fill out that form and submit it to me please. I won't be putting out another chapter until you guys do. I'm not asking for a bunch (though that would be great) Maybe just 2 or 3 of them. thank you, peace out. (:


	9. Nightmares

Miyuki slept quietly at the back of the vehicle. She wasn't exactly having the best time back there. However, Rei and Saeko had snuggled up cozily against Takashi. She sighed unconsciously. The nightmares…had returned.

"_I'm sorry mom." A young girl cried as her mother took a beating from her father while she hid in the closet. She was scared…too scared. Why couldn't she do something? She could have yelled, she could have let her throat go. She could beat him off her like a superhero. But no, she cooped herself up in the closet again. She cried even harder as her came clearly through her ears._

"_She is our daughter! You can't do this to us! BASTARD!" Little Miyuki covered her ears at the awful sound, before whimpering once more._

"_Why is mommy screaming?" She choked out, before crying harder._

"_BITCH! YOU DON'T WORK FOR THIS FAMILY. I DO, DON'T YOU DARE TALK DOWN TO ME." A loud thump, and glass shattering made the young girl cringe as she grabbed her hair scared to death. _

"_LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER! GO TO HELL!" The house quieted after this and Little Miyuki opened her eyes to stare out the small creak of the door._

_Her father held a knife; a crazy look took place in his eyes as he began chuckling insanely._

"_You first." That was it. Her mother, he beautiful beloved mother was gone…_

"_**You grin like this." Rayah Sanada scrunched up her face oddly, while Little Miyuki laughed excitedly.**_

"_**No mommy like this!" Miyuki stuck her tongue out of a smile.**_

"_**Mommy I think my fish died." Rayah frowned and picked up her teary eyed daughter.**_

"_**It'll be all better soon."**_

_Those good memories, they were gone… She dropped the picture of their family from her hands as the glass shattered under her feet causing her to bleed. Crazily, her father looked toward her, his grin increasing. Slowly, slouchy, he opened the closet doors with a slam erupting a scream from Miyuki._

"_Your Turn." Her eyes widened in shock and pain as he lifted her by her hair._

"_NO DADDY NO! I WANT MOMMY! WHERE'S MOMMY! NOO DADDY!" She'd gotten the beating of her life then. She remembering the bruises the blood and screams. Every time he would hit her._

"_It's your entire fault, Miyuki. I'm hurting you…because I care." Another painful sting to her body erupted a yell from her lips. It continued like this until her limbs went numb. She returned to school the next day._

"_**Miyuki! What happened?" Her soft natured teacher frowned. Miyuki forced a tearful grin.**_

"_**I fell down some stairs, ran into a wall, I was really uncoordinated yesterday. I heard I might have a condition, but everyone's just happy I survived." Her teacher placed her hands over her mouth, before hugging the small child and crying heavily, while apologizing multiple times. Miyuki grinned at up at her sensei.**_

"_**It's alright." **_

_She'd come home that night only to see her very same teacher dead that evening. Everyone she got too close too died. She would never do it again._

Takashi awoke in the middle of the night to murderous mumbled.

"Daddy…no…where's mommy…' He frowned as he recognized that voice.

"Miyuki." He looked down and gently Saeko and Rei from his body, before crawling quietly to the back. He saw the girl lying; tears ran heavily down his cheeks. She was crying so hard, she'd even choked on a few mumbled words. He frowned, before lifting her into his arms, and snuggling with her. Like a second reaction, her hands instantly wrapped his waist, and her face was buried into his neck.

"Mommy's dead… hurting me because….care…my fault…I'm sorry mommy…" Takashi's eyes widened as the insane words were spoken from the girl in his arms. He assumed these to be memories, but who would have horrible ones like these? Just what twisted past did she go through. Takashi, not knowing what to do about the situation, merely scooped her into his arms even tighter.

"I'll protect you."

"I know, Kashi-kun…" His eyes widened. **Kashi-kun.**

* * *

Reflection/Notes:

I don't want to seem like all those peopel who write stories like 'oh my father abuses me, blah blah blah' yeah. I wrote this a long time ago, and I just thought that now would be a good time to incorporate it into the story. If you feel that I'm trying to have one of those stupid cliche stories, then I'm sorry because I'm not. I just realized, that I'd mentioned her mother's death, and I felt like telling people how it happened. Anyway onto the Reflection.

Miyuki's nightmares have returned. Takashi, being the nice guy he is, went to comfort her, only to find her asleep and saying things more outrageous than a purple dinosaur on steriods. He doesn't quite grasp the situation, and doesn't really know if its a dream or not. However, her final words leave him in a state of shock. Kashi-kun. What could it mean? Fidn out in the upcoming chapters. (:


	10. Useless

Miyuki awoke feeling more exhausted than ever. She yawned, and attempted to get up, when a she felt the heavy weight half-leaning on her. Instantly, her deep purple orbs, snapped open and she could feel herself panic under Takashi's weight. 'What the heck is he doing on me?' She mentally shouted, before stretching her arm. As she did, she gaped at the lack of clothing, and remembered the day before at the apartments where she'd taken a shower, and scooted far away from him, before sighing and desperately searching through the trash bags for her clothes. At no sign of them, she frowned, and crawled to the back seat, and appeared next to Takagi.

"Where are my clothes?" She whispered. Miyuki watched as Takagi's eye twitched as Kohta sang 'Shoot, Shoot, Shoot your guns' his parody of row your boat, and stared shocked as she punched him in the head.

"Don't go saying things like that to kids!" Miyuki shook her head, something of a smile appearing on her face, as the pink haired girl huffed and turned to her.

"If they're not in the bag, we probably left them at the apartment. We were in a rush to get to you and Takashi, it might have gotten left." Miyuki groaned, before crawling back to the bags, and scavenging for a new wardrobe. In the end, she'd found a blue shirt that fit just fine, while shorts that at least made it four inches below her rear. She was never going to do this again. Quickly she began to strip, and kept her eyes at the front of the car hoping no one would awake. As she slid the cloth over her torso, she sighed in relief and now went for the shorts. She'd gotten the sorry piece of clothing she had on off her body and threw it out the window, praying she'd never see it again. Now to put another pair on…

She slid one leg through the hole, then another.

Takashi woke up, rubbing his eyes from his sleep. He gave a silent yawn, before turning and opening his eyes…to the greatest sight he'd ever seen. Miyuki was half naked, and he had a complete view, with her panties on. His eyes widened, as he pulled his shirt down once again.

"M-Miyuki?" The government agent froze, and turned her head toward him. As their eyes met in an awkward silence, it was only seconds before she was yelling the chugging random items near her in his direction. The first was the bag of clothes, then her bag, and after that, she'd pegged him in the chest with her handgun, before hastily pulling the shorts over her body. He jumped over the back seat, taking refuge beside Rei and Saeko who'd just woken up.

"Takashi…what's going on?" He placed his hands over his eyes, as she peeked around the corner finding Miyuki blushing and hugging her knees. Rei looked between the two before gaping at Takashi.

"You saw her naked?" Soon enough, he was shielding himself from repeated punches, and slaps, while Saeko laughed and Miyuki continued to blush.

"She wasn't Naked!"

As they arrived on the other side of the river, Miyuki noticed there were no zombies around. She'd seen nothing but beautiful scenes of Japan. Cherry blossoms decorated every side corner with a milky pink. The sky was the normal baby blue, and beside her sat Takashi who was engaged in conversation with Rei and Saeko. She received a tap on the shoulder and turned to see him, awkwardly staring away from her.

"Uhm…I have a question." She nodded.

"Do you remember who…Kashi-kun is?" He furrowed his eyebrows confused as she tensed. Miyuki took shallow breaths flashes of the boy she'd met at the park who buried her doll flashed through her head. That's when she realized she hadn't been hearing his voice anymore. She shuffled under his gaze, before darting her eyes to the window, trying to divert her gaze and concentration from the question. However, the sight at hand wasn't a pretty one. As she looked forward, a hoard of zombies were huddled in the direction in front of them. Before she could reply, Takagi had yelled at Dr. Marikawa to make a turn, and quickly, the tires about faced, causing Miyuki to slam face first into the glass window, even harder when Takashi, Rei, and Saeko mashed up behind her. As she turned her head toward the back of the Humvee, she watched in despair as her rifle was inconveniently thrown out of the windows.

Unconsciously, she reached out for the weapon and gasped as it was soon trampled on by the undead. She glared, before pushing away from the window, Takashi saw the anger in her face, and didn't question. She began to crawl toward the back of the vehicle heading to her sword, when everything happened too fast. Tires screeched. Glass broke. Screams erupted.

Miyuki lay on cold cement disheveled, as she tried to stand, she felt the stabbing pain running up her recently sprained ankle, knowing it was broken. She could feel the blood running down the side of her face. No other pain was more promising. She collapse against the graffiti painted brick wall. Her knees fostered the scraped skin, and she bit her tongue to keep from screaming as hot cinders and ash landed upon the wound. She looked to the side, seeing Rei on the ground, as well, but not harmed as much. Takashi ran to Rei first, checking to see if she was okay, before walking up to Miyuki.

"You can't fight." She froze, and glared up at him, annoyed at his response to the damage.

"I have to! If I don't you'll all be killed you idiot!" He gave a halfhearted smile, before patting her on the shoulder.

"Come on. We always count on you for something. Give us a chance to prove to you that we're worth the time you spend saving us, alright?" She grumbled something under her breath, before sighing deeply.

"Yeah, okay fine, but if something happens, I'm stepping in, regardless of what you tell me." He grinned, and gave her a thumbs up.

"It's a Deal."

Miyuki watched everyone risking their lives hopelessly against a large pack of zombies. For their number, they actually weren't doing too badly. However, there was more of the undead than there were fighters, meaning they'd be losing soon. She frowned, as things got frantic, and reached for her gun. Her she made contact with her inner thigh before growling. A memory of her throwing the weapon at Takashi ran through her head, and she cursed herself. Never before had she ever made such a stupid, drastic mistake.

"Takashi!" Her head snapped in the direction toward the boy, as he spun around coming face to face with a zombie. Without hesitance, she threw her sword at the monster, pinned him and a few others on the ground. He turned and threw her a thankful smile, and it was then she froze.

She'd saved him. Why? She couldn't get attached…but… She slammed her fist against the brick, creating a soft thud. Her fringe draped over her violet orbs as she stared at the ground. The more time she spent with these guys, the more she was endangering their life, and she was realizing it. She gave a bitter smile, pushing her head back against the scraping dry red clay. She really was a horrible person. The pain that ran through her limbs simply added to the piercing guilt. She could only hope Baden or her father himself hadn't seen the action. If he had…she'd have to abandon them.

Soon Takagi had even wanted to join the fight. The genius had even seen how bad they were losing. Miyuki ground her teeth. Never had she felt so useless to someone. She was usually well kept, the savior, the hope. Now she was simply a piece of the scenery, soon to die.

"_You find it, and eliminate it. I don't care if it's at the bottom of the ocean I don't care if you __**die**__. You will do it; I've kept an eye on you. I can destroy everything you hold dear, wait scratch that, are __**beginning**__ to hold dear." _Baden's words echoed through her mind, the daunting words having every hint of malice they seemed. She knew the threat wouldn't go unfinished. If she died, so would they. She couldn't allow that, but what could she do? She was helpless.

"Completely useless…" She murmured.


	11. Uncertain

So guess what people? The anime is almost over, but the story isn't ;D You'll realize I do this a lot in my stories. Okay, so here's a little info and apology. I am so sorry I haven't updated in nearly two months or so. I found an RP website, and welll its not really an 'RP' website, but i found some fellow RPers, and that's what i've been doing. Considering I have a crush on one of them...Yeah. Lul, anyway, for the story, You'll realize Miyuki is beginning comfortable with the group. Can't have that, comfortable means vulnerable. I plan to take advantage of that. I plan to rip Miyuki of her title of Queen Mary-sue, and start hurting her. Sorry Luvers, but get ready for some mean, green MiyukixTakashi Bashing.

"Everyone please step back!" At the voice, Miyuki twisted her head to see people wearings firefighter uniforms, along with a firetruck. She stared at them for a moment, before she stood, ignoring the pain that seemed to control her legs, and began to move toward the stares in silence. with every step she took, she heard a tiny little pop, accompanied by pain, but she needed to get going. If she stayed for much longer, she'd be eaten alive. Just as she reached the railing and ebgan moving up the stairs, the undead were being shot down by the 'firefighters'. She looked at them, a thankful expression on her face, before she continued her journey up the stairs.

"Miyuki!" She looked up, to see Takashi, running toward her. As he reached her, he slung her arm over his shoulders, helping her walk and keep the pain off of her legs. When was the last time she'd gotten so injured? She couldn't remember. All her mind could process now, was to move. Don't stop, don't think, don't give in, just move. And just like a golden prayer, they made it up the stairs along with Saeko.

"There's no way, we can make it back." Miyuki spoke quietly as she pointed toward all the dead that had gathered towrad the fence giving them no walkway.

"I know my around here, we can take a shortcut. It might be a while, Miyuki are you okay?" She nodded silently.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden right now." Saeko smiled and shook her head, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's alright, we just need to get moving." Miyuki nodded, about to take a step forward, when she felt herself hoisted up, and her feet lifted from the ground below. She let out a small 'eep' as she looked at Takashi in pure shock who simply grinned, with her on his back. His chestnut optics stared back at her with a genuine sincerity. At the look, a light blush spread across her cheeks, and she buried her face in his back. Saeko as well as himself chuckled, before moving on.

Takashi jogged through the empty streets with Saeko. Miyuki had long since fallen asleep on his back, and every so often, he could hear her mumble a few words, but he could never make them out. Sighing, he turned to Saeko.

"If only I had my bike." She chuckled and nodded, and they continued walking, night beginning to fall upon them. He sighed, thinking back to how the others were doing, or even how Miyuki was doing. Seeing her thrown out of the Humvee was bad enough, but it would be weeks before she recovered from an injury that fierce. He sighed, and hefted her up a little bit more, pulling her closer into him. As he inhaled, he caught the pure scent of fresh rain. He smiled, that scene being somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place it to a memory.

He raised his head toward the left, where he saw a whole shop full of motorcycles of the newest brands and makers. Excited he took a step forward, his heard in high hopes. He promise to keep her smiling, and he would.

"Saeko over here!"

Miyuki awoke to the sounds of Takashi's voice. It sounded as if he were frustrated, angered. With a light moan and mumble, her eyes flittered open, revealing her deep violet optics, which stared at her two companions curiously. Raising her arm, she stretched, hopefully pulling all her muscles to a wake as well. She winced at the pain that pulsed in her body. Her eyes were now wide open as she stared at the rest of her body. That when she remembered the Humvee accident she litterally got thrown into.

Groaning, she pushed herself to her feet, realizing she was in a dojo. Staring at the dimly lit building, she easily found her way to the entrance, where Takashi's voice emitted. With her left hand, she pushed the door open to a crack, and nearly fell back at what she'd seen. Takashi stood behind Saeko, holding her and her breast, while talking.

"You'll always be someone I admire!" He screamed, and instantly she closed the door not wanting to hear nor see anymore of what she already had. She just wanted to get back to the others, and see Alice. Hopefully, the little girl was okayy. She looked down and wlaked toward the middle of the room and hugged her knees, when the door slammed open again, a grinning Takashi holding out his hand to her. Sourly, she forced herself stand, trying not to apply too much pressure to the wounded points in her body, but continued to walk past him, leaving him standing there with a shocked and confused expression, his hand falling to his side. Trust. The mistake she'd made one too many times.

That night, they returned to Takagi's home, the whole way there a silent tension. As she stepped into the home she recieved a few hugs, before everyone continued on. Miyuki went straight for the largest, burying herself in a closet.

"Is that so..." Her voice trailed.


	12. Scared

Miyuki was just about to walk out of the closet, when she heard the door open. Rei's voice filled the room, as well as Takashi's. She let out a silent sigh, and stared at the ground, eyes glazing over. She zoned out of their conversation, and thought back to everything that had happened. Badens words, her uselessness, and even her first meeting with everyone. The only person standing out being Takashi. With a bitter smile, she placed a hand over her chest.

_"Yuki-chan, you're lonely."_

_ "Yuki-chan, what's going on?"_

_ "Yuki-chan are you okay?"_

_ "Yuki-chan, I'm with you."_

_ "Yuki-chan, let me help you."_

_ "Yuki-chan..." _His childish voice ran through her head once more, all at the same time. She was unable to stop the mumbling, the sickening moans. She placed a hands over her eyes and clamped her eyes shut not wanting to heard any more of it. "Stop..." She whispered, sinking down to her knees, "Just stop..."

"Takashi! That's why I'm going to try my best to be with you!" Rei's voice rang out through the quiet of the room. All the voices in her head ceased and now it was simply her, and the two out there. She moved her hands from her ear just slightly so she could hear.

A shift in the bed sheets.

"I don't know whether I should be happy or angry..." It went silent, before she could hear again. Breaths were harder and forcefuly taking. Light moans erupted. Miyuki stared at the closet door with eyes wide open. Tears sprang freely from her face, and a few quiet whimpers, as she placed bother hands over her heart and squeezed. Why did she walk in on this? She wanted the pain to go away. Why was she affected? SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN! She bit her lip, feelign blood pour into her mouth, as a an lager amount of tears escaped. As the door opened and closed, she stood eyes turned toward the ground, hair covering her eyes.

Slowly and hesitantly, she placed a hand on the door knob, no intentsion of wiping the tears that had fell. Tears that shouldn't have fallen at all. She was the strongest, the most experienced, the best. Professionals didn't handle their work like this, so why did she? With another ragged intake of breath, she opened the door, already knowing what she needed to do. Find the cure. Leave.

"A-ah, Miyuki!"

"Having fun, Komuro?"

Takashi stared at the girl before him. Her voice was hoarse and nearly quiet. It hurt to speak, seemingly never having experienced the large knot in her throat. Her dark bangs covered her eyes, but they couldn't cover the tears he saw running down her cheeks. Had he caused those?

Now he was unable to even say anything. All he could do was stare in shock. He'd thought she was hard, the rock of the whole group, and now he cursed himself for even thinking that way. No one could stand the pain...even he couldn't. He thought back to when Rei had been with Hisashi, and glared at the floor below him. But hadn't things changed now? She wanted him didn't she? Wasn't it all supposed to be good to go?

He slowly lifted his head, and for a moment, his eyes caught hers. Just like that time when they had tried to escape the school, her pupils dialated going into a periwinkle color. She blinked, and realized he was staring at her, before gasping, and wiping the tears from her face. He could only watch in confusion.

Desperate to help, he took a step toward her, his arm outstretched. At the action, she cringed and shook her head.

"Stop Kashi-kun!" At the words, she froze and shook her head. Her breathing was uneven, and more tears fell, until she was finally backed into a wall. As she made contact, she slid down, hugging her knees, mumbling ot herself and shaking her head.

He frowned, and began to walk toward her, even past her barking protests. As he came closer, she kneeled down to her height. Gently, he brushed away hher bangs so he could get a good look at her face. They'd returned to their normal dark violet state, but still glossy with tears and regret. Slowly, he placed his arms around her.

She shook her head rapidly, punching lightly at his chest, telling him to leave her alone. Did she really expect him to listen? If she did, he'd prove her wrong, he was worth something, she was worth something, everyone was. He watched cautiously as her eyes opened, and she seemed taken back by the wideness of her optics.

Her left his hands fall to look behind him, when she stood and pushed him down, slamming the glass door open. Now he stood in shock. There was nothing there, and she'd just ran outside. Then suddently, she jumped onto the porch railing and took a deep breath.

He watched.

She jumped.

They screamed.


	13. Decision

She was sailing through the air. Going down, down down. No, she hadn't planned on dying. Definately not yet. A loud, buzzing hum could be heard as she opened her eyes. There was a helicopter awaiting her and inside were the only two people she feared.

"MIYUKI!" She could hear her name being shouted from above. It was Takashi. Takashi Komuro. A boy she'd only met a few days ago. He wasn't Kashi. She was mistaken...had to be. She blinked growing an angered glare as she outstretched her arms, catching the foot railing of the flying vehicle. Using all the strength and anger she held, she pulled herself up and into the air craft which now sailing upward. A tight grip wasfelt on her arm as she looked up. Her father stared down at her a grim expression upon his face.

She knew better than to show any emotion...so she didn't. Quickly, she was hefted up, and she turned, now face to face with Komuro. She glared at him and spoke, before she was off and gone.

Takashi gaped at the girl now and never to be in his sight again, until all he could see was the back of the copter. The words she'd spoken had pierced him. They'd pierced him like no other, and now all he could do was look in shock.

"You're not Kashi-kun. If you dare go by that name...I'll kill you myself." It was her. He just didn't see it at all. Was he really that ignorant? Suddenly, memories came rushing back. One of hte very few times he'd left Rei's side for hte park, he'd met Miyuki. Just once.

The gentle continuise squeak of a rusty swing lingered over the park. Takashi, just a little boy then, stumbled into there after Rei had spent a night at a friends. He walked around, the only other sound being the mulch crunching under his feet. Looking up, he saw a girl, all alone, sitting with a broken stuffed teddy bear in her lap.

"Who are you?" She looked up and caught his eye. Already he wanted to cringe. The sudden intakeof loneliness and dispair was evident. It was as if she'd never seen a day of happiness in her life.

"Miyuki..." Her voice was quiet, and he could barely hear it. She continued to swing as if his presence was unknown to her. There was no smile on her face, there was no confusion. Just...indifference.

"Who are you playing with? What's wrong?" She refused to look up, she refused to even move form her spot. she simply swung.

"No one plays with me. My bear got broken."It was the first time she'd moved. She halted the swing, and lifted the bear into her hands and pushed it out. Fluff was scattered over the ground below, and the whole thing was missing a tilted his head, confusion completely taking over him.

"My doll. Somebody ripped it." Buttons were scattered and the doll no longer held a face. Its eyes were torn apart the mouth was not there. The young boy frowned before taking the doll, and all its parst, using his hands to dig a hole.

"W-what are you doing?" The little girl asked, peaking over his shoulder. He turned back to her grinning.

"Burying it! So your doll will be happy, Yuki-chan!" The girl smiled and grinned back, helping him dig the hole, and setting the doll parts inside.

He stared now...simply wide eyed, before turning around. Everyone stood there, and he had no idea what to say. Saeko, Rei, Hirano...everyone.

"We heard noise, and came to see if you had been talking to someone." Saeko spoke, her voice calm, but in confusion.

"Where's Yuki-chan?" Alice asked, rubbing her eyes with a little balled up hand. He flinched at her nickname, realizing he'd given Miyuki that same name all those years ago. He took a deep breath, before facing them completely.

"She...she's gone." At the words, Alice was the first one to react.

"Gone? She can't be gone! She was just here! Yuki-chan~!" And just like that she began to cry loudly, wailing, while Hirano lifted her and attempted to keep her from crying. Meanwhile, Rei and Saeko walked toward him, exchanged glances and asked about Miyuki's whereabouts. What was he supposed to say? He made her cry somehow, so she left? She went off in a helicopter with her father? She jumped off the porch railing? None of those were acceptable. Maybe it could be to them, but not toward himself. So he repeated his answer.

"She's gone." Saeko frowned and nodded, realizing she would get no more answers from the boy, and left, trying to help Hirano to calm her down. Soon enough, everyone walked inside leaving him and Rei. He averted his eyes from hers as he stared to the side blankly, only blinking when needed. Frowning, he felt her wrap her arms around his body, and place her head on his shoulder, however it was as if he couldn't feel.

He stood there dumbly with his hands to his sides, not around her. he didn't returned the ambrace, and he barely even spared her a look. What was wrong with him? She was the girl he'd always wanted, wasn't she? Now, he had her, what more could he need?

_ "Kashi-kun, you're an odd one."_

A little girl's voice rang out in his head. He knew it to be Miyuki's from before. Was he hallucinating now? A giggle was heard, and she spoke again.

_"You're mean to girls. You said you'd protect her. Mommy says that lying is bad for me." _

He looked around and suddenly, he wasn't at Takagi's house anymore. He was outside, under a cherry tree. Little Miyuki stood there looking up at him, a slight blush on his cheeks. Seeing her, he gave a light smile.

"How are you talking to me?" She giggled and placed a hand over her mouth.

"I'm always with you, just as you are always with me." He raised and eyebrow.

"Miyuki?" She burst out laughing, and shook her head quickly.

"I am former Miyuki. Miyuki now is there." She raised a slightly chubby little finger and pointed behind him. He turned around, and gasped. There was a square seemingly blurred frame holding Miyuki. She was sitting on some sort of seat, a few tubes hooked up to her arms and legs. Her eyes were that periwinkle blue again.

"What's going on?" The...former Miyuki frowned, and the picture faded away.

"They're diagnosing her with the disease." He widened his eyes.

"They're what?" She rolled her eyes.

"They took a blood sample of ...Them. They're going to inject it into her. They want to see if she can survive it or not." He turned aound once more ready to ask her another question, when he realized he was back at Takagi's, Rei still hugging him. He shook his head, before gently pushign ehr off, and quickly walking inside. She frowned and followed after him.

"Takashi?" He turned and sighed before glaring at her.

"Please, Get out." Rei stared confused, before doing as he said. Immediately, he began restoring ammo in his weapons."Miyuki...count on me."


	14. Chapter 14 Preview

_Video Recording: Chapter 14 preview: _

_Miyuki: Sanada Lab Corps:_

"...It's been a day...or myabe half a day, I'm not sure. I will admit I miss the group..Alice, most. I hope they.._she.._is alright. They plan to do some tests on me..what kind I don't know. They would not say. It's been quiet these past hours. They put me in this room...the operation lab. It makes me sick. White walls, light grey tiled floors, a white ceiling. I'm in hell.

It won't take long before they come back for me...I don't want to do this anymore. Walking into battle as if it were nothing, because I refuse to be seen as weak... I've never been close to death before, and to shrug it off as if it were nothing? I can't continue to do it...but they need me. I don't want to admit it...but I need them.

They put me here with a camera and air. I can't do it. I refuse to fight anymore. Whatever they inject me with..I hope its strong. As for Takashi...I don't know. He could never be Kashi, he's...different. I go back to that day when I'm alone, and I don't know what to think about it. I've never been...jealous? before. I've seen it. It's stupid. So why am I..."

The door opened.

"I have to go. Bye.."

Takashi: Location unknown:

"I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like such an idiot. I'm in the middle of an apocalypse, and suddenly girls are more important than surviving. Miyuki...she drifts into my mind. Always. I don't understand it. I've always wanted Rei. She's been the 'perfect' one for me. The only one...but when I finally had her.. I don't know. Nothing seems to make sense anymore, dammit!

It doesn't matter. Yuki...I can't let her go through that. She..she showed me what was going to happen. No one deserves that. Her father, I don't understand why she's under him so willingly. I'm such an idiot. If only I had realized sooner. If I had realized who she was...she might not even face death by her own father.

I'm tired of this..I want to let go. I can't make it through this, but I have to. For Alice, for Rei, for Hirano, for Takagi and Sayako..for Miyuki. I won't stop fighting for survival. Because now...I think that's all we have left."

Hello all. Yes, this is kewlemogirl talking, and I am deeply apologizing for my absence. It's been nearly a year and I regret, but things came up. I am going through the death of my father who passed recently in my absence.

I do hope that my hiatus has not lessened my fans. I have much in store for ALL of my stories, and I can't help my business. Chapter 14 will be coming soon, that is a promise, but I guess until then this will have to do.

Also, for my fans who wish to speak to me out of my 'author' status, I do indeed have a skype. I don't get on cam much, but I am willing to IM you all or sit on voice chat. I'm online each day, and any questions can be answered there.

I love you all, and I thank for choosing my stories to read.

Peace3


	15. Chapter 14: Last Minute

Takashi fiddled with the gun strap that was slung heavily around his shoulder. He was going to get her back. No one was going to die. He wasn't the leader, but he would be sure of that much. He made a promise…He always kept his promises. He strode out of his room, with anew grace and determination. Everyone had already been packed, and he had finished early, but he needed reflection before he faced them all. Alice and Hirano especially.

"Are you going to tell us what happened now Takashi?" Rei asked him with meeting gazes with him. He didn't care, he didn't have time for this. She had chosen Hizashi hadn't she? Well, he'd also taken his choice…and it wasn't her.

"We are going to get Miyuki back." Alice shot up from a daze, and stared at him seriously, wondering if he was really being truthful or simply trying to raise their spirits. To be honest, Takashi didn't know himself, but he was bound to her by an unsaid promise, and he would die to keep it. No…he would save, no one was going to die. Not yet. She gave her a confident nod and smile, and she hopped up without regard for the others.

"Lets go!"

"See, there you go, always jumping in without thinking. We don't even know where she is?" Just then a loud humming began to run through the house, and glass vibrated in place, clanking against each other. He ran to a window, and glared at a helicopter, noticing the Japanese Government Seal largely printed on its side in white.

"No, but I bet if we follow that helicopter, we'll get there! Let's go, we can't let it get away." Smiles returned along with hope. Things were looking up. 'Miyuki…just a bit longer. Don't die on me yet.'

* * *

"Ahh, Miyuki, it's been a while since we've met. How is everything going?" Miyuki subtly glared at the man in front of her—her father. He was an ambitious man, always striving for what got him the name and glory, along with power of course. Years of unofficial experiments and medicines made by his bureau, each kept a secret. She wanted to send him crashing to the undead disaster he caused below. He made them, better suited to die with them, yet a part of her couldn't bear to do such a thing to her own father. Blood and skin. She hadn't the ability. Glowering, she stood in place and reported.

"I only know as much as we did when we first started. You must sever the head from body, damaging any other organs is only a temporary fix. They react to sound, but it does not particularly hurt them. Your 'experiment' has gone worldwide! There's no way we can stop this unless a cure is found and can be produced in mass circumstances, but…there's no way! We could never dream to secure a building that long, nor do we have the materials needed for that. Father, look what you've _done._" That was it. She did not believe her father to be a horrible person, but simply misguided. Still, she wasn't sure how long she could keep telling herself that lie. A lie she knew was as false the death of her mother as the media knew it.

"You are unaffected by it no?" She froze and stared at him in horror.

"_What? Nothing _is unaffected by it! Not even its creator! You can't be thinking…I won't survive it. I can't." So this is what fear was again? She hadn't felt it for so long, not since those nights. How could she refuse though? There was still his security…she'd be taken down within seconds of trying to escape.

"We'll have to try won't we? Baden. Take her." She didn't fight. She had no heart for it. She simply stared at her father in shock, tears running down her cheek. Her eyes had already spaced out, and she could do no more as she was dragged away. She knew this was coming, but taking on this mission was hoping in its prevention. As the door slowly closed behind her, she watched her father smile and wave goodbye, before ordering someone else.

She was dragged through the hall not really sure of what was going on. Honestly, she couldn't believe she wasn't infected yet. Blood smeared most of the white walls. Workers in suits patiently cleaned the mess, but could only do so much. How did they know there weren't any infected left? It all became a blur to her, too much for her to handle anymore. She didn't notice any flashes of red anymore as they neared the end of the hell it was kept clean, a pure sparkling white. Almost disgusting. Without word, she was escorted by doctors into the room. They stripped her, place large tubes with needles into her skin, each at a vital capillary. Two were place in her wrist, one in her neck, and two more behind both her ears. Her father definitely wasn't thinking of wasting time.

She stared at her arm seeing her hair standing up. It was cold. She hadn't realized. She stared up at the ceiling in wisdom, just knowing. Someone…was on their way here now. She didn't have to think twice. She knew it. She wasn't sure what to think anymore either. She wanted to live more than anything else, but if he broke in here, they wouldn't make it out. Let alone be able to get her of the building without causing enough attention to draw _them _into the building as well. They'd die, before they even made it to her. 'Kashi…don't.'

* * *

So it's been FOREVER. Haha update~ :P Sorry guys, busybusybusy. Anyway, if you wanna nag me some more about updating, I'm twitter now:

my user is JacqLikesTheFruit :DD

SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I'll do with whatever fans I have left, if I have any. xD


End file.
